Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. * Para cuando se propone #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Catfish: Mentiras en la Red Pesima redaccion, trama, argumento, ortografia, calidad. Basura.-- : : Comparado a otros episodios perdidos no me parecio tan malo, si eso reparare la ortografía y cambiare algunas cosas. --Cordura (discusión) 09:09 4 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 22:38 12 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : en este punto tendría que eliminar el artículo pero el autor se puso en contacto conmigo y me dijo que arreglaría el artículo tomando en cuanta mis consejos. Me pondré en contacto con él y le daré un plazo de dos semanas, de no ser así o arreglo el artículo o lo elimino, saludos. --Cordura (discusión) 08:30 16 may 2015 (UTC) Death Note real Hace tiempo me encargue de la ortografía y el codec del artículo y en su momento en parte me pareció interesante, sin embargo si lo pienso fríamente solo veo el primer capítulo de Death Note. Tal vez si se hacen varios cambios en la narrativa podría salir algo bueno ya que la mitad del texto se ve interesante, ustedes deciden. --Cordura (discusión) 11:20 9 may 2015 (UTC) : No me gusto, lo siento.-- 23:21 13 may 2015 (UTC) : .- : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:18 16 may 2015 (UTC) Winnie La redacción es buena y los sucesos si bien son algunos distintos, el esquema en parte siga de forma igual a la creepypasta Laughing Jack, pero llama bastante las notables diferencias de ambas entidades en cierto modo y el tipo de terror que generan cada uno y sus habilidades. Una autentica lastima ya que es muy probable que el autor ni siquiera supiera acerca de Laughing Jack, si alguien se ve inspirado para poder cambiar la historia creo que seria lo mejor, la verdad es que yo ahora no estoy muy inspirado para ello. --Cordura (discusión) 13:17 9 may 2015 (UTC) : en si la historia es buena, pero (como dijo cordura) es inevitable notar muchos parecidos con Laughing Jack, si alguien la arregla votare en contra -Anonimo0011 : La redacción e idea es buena pero tiene bastantes parecidos con Laughing Jack si es que alguien la arregla y no hace que existan muchos parecidos entonces votare también en contra y estoy de acuerdo con Anonimo y Cordura.-- . 19:55 13 may 2015 (UTC) EL NIÑO ENCAPUCHADO El desarrollo de la historia va demasiado rápido y pues el final es muy malo.-- 23:14 15 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 23:38 15 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : Tal vez si me veo con ganas arregle el artículo. --Cordura (discusión) 08:30 16 may 2015 (UTC) : : .-- 18:19 16 may 2015 (UTC) Jardín del Eden No tiene la estructura de un poema y esta mal redactada.-- 23:28 15 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 23:39 15 may 2015 (UTC) : No le veo tantas cosas de malo al poema, creo que debería quedarse. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:13 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) Deep web el exorcista Patético.-- 00:05 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:53 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 18:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) DataCenter La mejor creepy que he leído :V .-- 00:13 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:54 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) CreepyPasta - Star Wars, Knights of the Killed Republic Muy mala.-- 00:47 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:56 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:26 16 may 2015 (UTC) El suscriptor maldito No tengo idea como hacia Matias para nominar 20 creepys a la vez pero en lo que respecta a mi ya me esta dando una embolia :( .-- 00:47 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 00:56 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:27 16 may 2015 (UTC) El último nivel de la Deep Web : No hay niveles en la deep web.-- 01:01 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 16:29 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:27 16 may 2015 (UTC) El Usuario de Creepypasta Wiki Maldito Le hicieron una creepy al NERO ALAN :V .-- 01:10 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 16:30 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:29 16 may 2015 (UTC) La Web Maldita Pésima.-- 01:27 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- 01:41 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 16:30 16 may 2015 (UTC) .-- 19:30 16 may 2015 (UTC) Contribuciones Wut? .-- 15:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 16:33 16 may 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta-I hope you sleep well Killer detected.-- 15:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) : . Los Killers se notifican a un Admin ó Control; es innecesario ponerlos en la Guillotina.--Eovoru (talk) 15:32 16 may 2015 (UTC) : Oh, Ok.-- . 16:33 16 may 2015 (UTC) AQUELLA NOCHE EN EL BOSQUE Muy corta y con un final pésimo.-- 15:23 16 may 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 16:36 16 may 2015 (UTC) ILLUMINATI y su oscura conpiracion No es una creepypasta.-- 15:40 16 may 2015 (UTC) : Itsuki tiene razón.-- . 16:37 16 may 2015 (UTC) I'm watching you No explica de que va la historia.-- 15:40 16 may 2015 (UTC) : Historia sin explicación.-- . 16:37 16 may 2015 (UTC) Riley the murderer : ¡Pero que buena historia, "HACI" se hace! (sarcasmo).--Usuario:Isabella74